Double Crossed
by LillieHavfrue
Summary: There wasn't but a single light on, all light came from the large elaborate fireplace. Looking around the large room everything seemed so obscure. The room was decorated in a very extravagant, elaborate manner. Dark, thick curtains covered the only large window which took up an entire wall, without them the snow would have been blinding no matter what time of day. Reader/OCxVarious
1. Derelict

She lost all of the feeling in her delicate fingers long ago. Every inch of her skin under every layer was first turned red, purple, now blue. Her hands were the most important to her, how they produced life for her. She wrote her music, stories, and carried every word with a simple gesture of the hand. Her hands to her was what made her extraordinary.

She could easily loose them now, her toes were soon to be chopped off along with them. Nothing stopped her from trudging through this horrible trench of snow. The blizzard knocked her balance to and fro, yet continued her walking. She had no goal; no destination. No way of knowing, North or South, East nor West she kept going. Her thoughts were of nothing. Only white as the snow. It was a blinding bright white, without any light.

Lips chapped, feathery light hair covered with specks of snow and the skin exposed raw, the pain overcame her and she fainted. Bloody footprints followed to her empty body through the snow, from when the ice slashed her boots into nothing.

_ Calm footsteps approached the small lump of snow. Strong arms pulled her up from the heavy blanket of snow and quickly made pace away._

_ There was a man that found her, he was definitely tall. Almost intimidating, though his only guest would for sure not be; for she was slipping in and out of consciousness. In the dim room she could make out a stern, worried face with a more prominent nose, but gradually blacked out into strangely familiar darkness._


	2. Confusion

**I'm really worried about this story becoming too complicated or unreal. I'd like to hear back if the reader gets lost in the story. The plot for this story has been on my mind for a year now, and I'm just now piecing everything together. This is my first Reader Insert as well as any Fan Fiction, so feedback would be much appreciated. I have the potential to make this better. (:  
>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Many hours later she awoke to the crackling of a warm fireplace across from the couch which she lay in the dim room. There wasn't but a single light on, all light came from the large elaborate fireplace. Looking around the large room everything seemed so obscure. The room was decorated in a very extravagant, elaborate manner. Dark, thick curtains covered the only large window which took up an entire wall, without them the snow would have been blinding no matter what time of day. Rich browns and reds filled the room, giving the fallacy of warmth. In all sureness there was a silent blizzard proceeding to take place outside of the thick walls which she had come from.<p>

Abruptly a troubled man opened the door, his vision panned to the couch immediately while the girl jumped and made eye contact. He was the man from before, only you could make out his psychical features now. The way he smiled at her seemed very urbane, and he wore a casual black sweater, outlining the boldness of his body shape and broad shoulders. He was a very tall man, a little over six feet. Eyes so ice cold they must have seemed violet to her in the light, making her breath hitch for a split second at the unnatural sight.

"привет." His voice was somewhat ominous, but his smile solaced, and he wouldn't hurt a soul.

She shifted uncomfortably, giving an awkward smile and wave to the man. "Hello."

Realising the girl doesn't know Russian, he quickly apologised with a bow. "What is your name?"

"And who am I referring to?" She was quick to not give away too much information too quickly. Of course, she was in a very obscure position with an extraordinarily ominous man.

"Apologies once again, I am Ivan Braginski, at your service." There was a somewhat proud smile to her response.

"Daniella Allen Claire" The girl cocked her head to the side to study him a bit more. Even with a few words and actions Ivan seemed like a very formal gentleman.

"Daniella" He tried it on his tongue. "I like it, fits you."

"I'm sorry. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You are here resting in my guest room." Ivan responded with a sarcastic dumbfounded gaze.

"Yes... and how I got here? How my clothes are changed?" She really couldn't hope for a one-night stand. Please don't be the case, she prayed to herself.

"I found you outside in the blizzard." Ivan took a seat on an armchair that sat across from the couch. "Unconscious. You've been out for a couple weeks now."

"H-How..?" Daniella stuttered. She tried to think back but her mind was indistinct and couldn't remember anything from before she woke up but her name. Every letter in her name was special. It must mean something, something important. Trying to picture her name in her foggy mind, each letter would become closer and closer together until they are cluster phobic and be unable to breathe, just as her lungs would tighten up with them. Opening her eyes she looked around the room and found the same problem with the furniture and decorations, it was too close. Too much.

The next thing she could do is question. Is he telling her the truth? Was she really out for two weeks? Why can't she remember anything?


	3. Welcome?

**Enjoy chapter three - The plot will be picking up pace with the story soon. I understand Ivan may be a little OC to most people, but in my mind he tries to keep his mentality sickness to himself and only few people know. Such as his sisters, boss, and servants.**

**I'm getting ready to leave for the medieval fair here in a few minutes, so this chapter is somewhat rushed. I may go back and add a few things.  
><strong>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Daniella" Ivan nudged her a little by the shoulders. "Daniella" Suddenly she snapped out of it as quickly as she slipped in. "You dazed off for a minute. Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I think. I just... can't remember."

"Can't remember what?"

"Anything. Everything?"

"...I think I get what you mean, we were afraid of that." Ivan looked away from the girl.

She looked at him with interest. "What do you mean?"

"When I found you, you seemed to be in a coma. I hurried you home and my servants changed you into some warmer clothes, to rid of your wet ones. We were afraid you would develop selective amnesia when you woke up. With a storm and coma like that, anyone would."

Daniella looked off in thought, at least she survived. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Eduard." A tall, slender man with glasses emerged from the doorway slowly. Eduard had dirty blonde hair in somewhat of a bowl-cut and off-blue eyes almost like Ivan's, yet they held a tinge of anguish and distress. The tray he was holding was set on the coffee table between them and he silently began pouring tea.

During the awkward pause of silence between everyone, (Name) couldn't help but find how amusing it was to see Eduard pour the tea. She stared and stared, unaware that she was doing so, Eduard finished and bowed before he headed for the door.

Ivan stopped him, "Eduard,"

Eduard froze in his tracks, then turned to Ivan without moving from his place. "Yes, master?"

"Have the girl some food. Something light. Don't want her to eat so heavy since she just woke up." Daniella's stomach was growling while Eduard was pouring the tea and that was the only noise that filled the room over silence. She blushed and looked away in embarrassment as he noticed.

"Very well." Eduard left the room and shut the door behind him to go fetch something.

Ivan turned his attention back to her after the disruption. The girl was silently sipping her hot tea. "That was Eduard Von Brock. He is one of the three servants I have here, all of them from the Baltic States."

Daniella nodded. "And the others?"

"You will meet them later, for now feel free to rest here. This is now your room until you get better." He softly grabbed her hands to show the frostbite that covered her hands up to her arms that turned purple over the night of the blizzard. "We had them tended, amazing you didn't have to loose any limbs." Ivan gave a dark chuckle to tease her, and Daniella jerked her hand back with a pout. "You should be fine."

Daniella didn't know what to in the spur of the moment. She set her tea down and looked at Ivan as he stood up to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Braginski. For all of this." Daniella spoke sincerely, he voice tone wavered throughout the room and silenced Ivan for another pause as he admired it.

"My servants call me that, please, just call me Ivan." He gave a warm chuckle and was suddenly filled with an unusual feeling for him that was going to take some getting used to. Ivan was openly doing something good for somebody. It made him feel good, but somewhere in his mind it was telling him to be slightly angered. He dismissed the feeling and nodded. "Please don't leave this room until I say. If you need anything, my servants will come in and check on you regularly."

Her face dropped. Don't leave the room? She had an overwhelming feeling to explore the grand place, but that wasn't the only overwhelming feeling. Quickly thinking she stood up and tugged at Ivan's sleeve upon him opening the door for exit. "Um, Ivan." Her eyes shifted to her feet.

"Da?"

"I need to pee." She squirmed uncomfortably and closed her legs.

Ivan gave another booming chuckle. "There is a door there," He pointed to a dark stained door that hid across the room. "that is the bathroom connected to this room." Then he left.

Damn, there wasn't going to be any getting out of here soon.


	4. Piano

**First of all, thank you, everyone for your reviews. They all make me so happy and give me motivation to write more. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this so far. Earlier today I had writer's block on moving on with the story. The beginning of the chapter is just a basic summary of the Baltic Trio.**

**I'd like to make a notice that I am first generation American and part of my family is English, so please don't get angered if I switch from "color" to "colour" spelling every now and then. ;_;**

**One last thing, I do realise the reader doesn't speak or react often, but I'm really closing the door on her right now until next chapter.**

**milaya moya* = my sweet.**

**I'm off to bed now, please enjoy!  
><strong>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eduard soon came back with some light food, as promised. He brought a basket of breads, filled with crumpets, scones, etc. While Daniella inhaled the food, she asked Eduard to sit down and talk with her to get to know each other, and more about the others. He was very polite, but refused to look at her in the eyes through the whole conversation. Sooner than later he had to leave, he said something about Ivan being upset if he found out Eduard was still here. Quickly he was dismissed.<p>

Later Daniella met the other two servants who came in to drop off more food, and a towel for shower. One was named Raivis. He was the youngest and most tentative, but the cutest. Ivan must be hard on him, Daniella thought. Raivis spoke of how much he tried to please Ivan but always ends up angering him. Raivis was from the country of Latvia, and he also explained that his brothers were also from the Baltic trio.

Toris was the last to come visit Daniella. He was the sweetest, and quietest. Daniella and Toris connected immediately, he told her more about his brothers and their personalities. Over all they are pretty quiet and Raivis tries to be outgoing. Toris is the oldest and he has the most gentle nature of them all. Eduard can be cocky and dark in his own, quiet way sometimes. They didn't like to talk about Ivan much. Eventually Toris had to leave as well and left (Name) alone for quite some time. She decided to take a bath and once she was out, went through the ancient wardrobe to find something appropriate to wear.

Ugh. Dresses. That's all there were. She found a plain light coloured dress that looked good with her pale skin tone, bringing out her rosy cheeks and lips. Quite a casual dress, it was cut perfectly past her ankles, not following on the ground. The straps were string that she could easily tie herself with the help of a mirror. It fit awkwardly, but once tied tight the dress was perfect. After looking at herself for quite some time she pondered around the room.

Slowly, Daniella walked to a grand piano by the windows of the room. At first she walked around to take a peek outside, but the windows were boarded up. Upon closer inspection she realised the snow piled high over the glass, the pressure could possibly break it. Sighing, Daniella took a seat at the stool to the piano. She sat for almost a minute, thinking, then pulled the key cover and began. playing keys, random keys. It sounded horrible.

Suddenly the fogginess of the back of her mind reached to the tips of her fingers and onto the keys. Daniella was playing such beautiful music she never thought she had the capability of doing. It was truly a magical moment for her, and she closed her eyes to let the feeling take over. The beautiful sound filled the once silent room, and into the hallways of the great mansion. Being lost in the moment, she was completely unaware of her surroundings.

"You play piano, da?" Ivan's voice came from behind her, in front of the doorway. It paused all magic abruptly and her fingers hovered over the keys. Daniella looked at them, the dropped her hands to her lap to smooth out her dress, then to Ivan who was wearing a very handsome and decorated USSR uniform.

"Little one, you are crying, why?" His smile was sad and he walked over to her and brushed away one of her tears. Daniella turned her head and wiped off the rest herself. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't realise I was. Kind of lost in the moment."

There was a pause between them as Ivan knelt down to her eye level and smiled. "I understand. You did not know you could play the piano? It was quite beautiful, you have a natural born talent and it comes to you naturally, da."

It was as if Ivan could explain anything to Daniella, she blushed and smiled, looking away from him too embarrassed or flattered. The large man took a seat next to her on the piano bench, and began playing. He truly had a secret talent as well, and spoke as he played.

"I am inviting you to dinner tonight." He paused, fingers trickling high notes, down to the low notes as he spoke. "Eduard will escort you to the dining hall once Toris and Raivis have finished cooking." Ivan played more aggressively as he moved down to scale.

"I'm dying to get out of this room, Ivan."

Ivan chuckled, eyes still on the keys. "I know, milaya moya*, you will be out soon. Just wait and I will give you a tour of the mansion." He stopped playing piano and stood up, adjusted his suit and headed for the door once again, always making short visits. "I have some work to finish, see you at dinner, da?" and with that, he was off.

Daniella sighed, stepping away from the piano and laying on the couch. After many minutes of pondering, and waiting, she got fed up of being a good girl. Biting her lip from smiling and barefoot on stained hardwood, she opened the slowly creaking door to the halls and let loose to explore.


	5. Blood

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here is a short chapter, and I hope to finish the next chapter tonight. Chapter six will be very long, I promise!**

**Just a little background to "Double Crossed"**

**The plot of this story has been on my mind for over a year which has been built up from reading many ReaderxCountry FanFictions. I've recently gone into writing it because for a project in drama I was to write a play, this was the only plot on my mind at the time, so naturally this went down as a grade and the story was originally written in script. The play was originally titled "Sviatoslav Richter's Wanderer Fantasy". You must be thinking, "What kind of name is that?" Well, my friend, Sviatoslav is the name of a famous Russian pianist from around the 1950's or so where this story takes place, and "Wanderer Fantasy" was the name of one of his songs. I always listen to him while writing these stories.** **Many of the scenes are quick, I understand. It is very difficult to add description to what is already blocking and dialogue, in which I already took out much of. Please review and leave your comments and suggestions, it would help immensely and make me extremely happy.**

**Before you continue reading the story, I apologise for the long author's note, but I have a FanFiction friend that is currently in the hospital, Hari-Deity. Please have her in your thoughts, prayers or meditation, whichever. We all have our own way of thinking of people and I do wish her well. Get better ! (:**

**(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)**

* * *

><p>Slowly creeping down the dark hallways and careful not to creak the hardwood panels, Daniella looked through, and down the halls. More rich colours of browns, and reds filled the walls with traditional paintings. Only light came from oil lamps that hung from the walls. The architecture was very traditional; the halls were long and wide. Daniella turned the knob of the many doors in the hall to find it locked, the next, and the one after that.<p>

Finding her way at the end of the hallway, she seemed to be inside a main living room. The lighting here seemed brighter, for the floors were white marble as well as the walls. An elaborate spiral staircase at the end of the room. A grand chandelier hung over centre and light colours with unique patterns covered the curtains which were pulled away from the wide windows. A thick sheet of white like paper, blocked the window view.

Daniella was openly standing in the centre of the room when she heard footsteps. Quickly she Ran up the spiral staircase without making a single noise reached the top and could no longer hear the footsteps. The hall upstairs wasn't much different from the one downstairs. Her bare toes rubbed against a thick rug with red and brown design, and the next step she took was no longer dry.

Daniella stopped in her tracks. Her toes were filled with a thick liquid. Slowly she looked down to see she had stepped in a large pool of blood. Her heart beat went faster and faster, yet remained unmoved. Her toes moved by themselves to sink into the warm blood. Stomach curling, her eyes followed the drippy trail until it stopped underneath a door.

Her heavy breathing fell on deaf ears as Daniella continued to examine the scene. Bloody hand marks covered the doorknob, of an extremely large size, her small hands turned the doorknob over the blood, it was locked.

Then she slipped on the blood to her back causing an enormous uproar throughout the quiet mansion. She could hear the chandelier's glass decorations chime against each other and the wood creak. Cursing to herself she got up, to think of what to do next, but it was too late.

"Privyet, little one." The familiar deep voice came from behind her. When did he get here? "What are you doing out of your room?" Ivan leered over her with an intense glare.

Frozen, and unable to make a move, Daniella deadpanned. "Okay... you got me."

"Right I did, da? And a good thing... There isn't anything so pleasant for you behind that door."

"I-Ivan... what's going on?" Her voice was uncontrollably shaky, thoughts and actions refused to connect making it impossible to stand strong and look at him in the eyes. "I'm scared."

"Shh, little one, don't be scared. Lets go back downstairs and clean up, da? Dinner should be ready after we wash." Quickly, Ivan ushered Daniella back downstairs to her room.


	6. Feast

**I didn't have anybody read over this chapter to edit, but please enjoy. The idea of the dining room is that of Pushkin Palace.**

****(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)****

* * *

><p>Daniella yelled as Ivan ran her arm under the burning hot water. It burned over her frostbite, and she closed her eyes tight in pain. Ivan, seeing this, quickly turned the water cool.<p>

The reality of the situation hit her as she felt the pain and no longer felt as numb as she felt hours ago. Images of upstairs flashed back through her mind. Looking down, eyes wide and mouth agape, Ivan began humming as he rubbed the rag over her arm to wash the blood.

"There is red on your pretty dress." He spoke sadly, examining the hem where a stain had formed from her fall.

Snapping from her daydream she looked. "Blood? Why was there blood Ivan?"

"Shh. I will go fetch another dress for you to wear to dinner."

"Ivan. Tell me what's going on." Daniella's voice was shaky when she buried her face into her once bloody hands.

"I spilled wine, that is all." Ivan dug through a drawer to retrieve a similar dress and gave it to her. What a white lie. Daniella, almost angered, silenced the subject once again. She was a guest into his home, after all. "Quickly now, get dressed, I will escort you to the dining room." Ivan closed the bathroom door so she could have her privacy.

It took Daniella almost a minute to find the motivation to move, which was the sound of her stomach once again. After a quick swap of dresses, she exited the bathroom to see Ivan waiting on the couch looking slightly weary but hit it behind his wide smile.

"Ready?" He asked, standing and offering his arm to her like a perfect gentlemen. The folds of his military coat fit perfectly over his shoulders no matter the position he stood. Daniella took his arm and they walked through the same familiar halls, then deeper through the grand house. Majestically taking her seat at the approach to the dining room, Daniella swore she heard classical music somewhere faint in the house.

The long table was filled with foods of all sorts. A signature feast with roasted chicken in the center. Gold paint covered the crests that were carved into the white walls everywhere and to the high ceilings. It was godly, fit for more than a king. Daniella was given the impression that everyone was indeed, extremely formal here and she would have to try to go with it.

After given the queue, and Ivan's servants sat down, they all dug in. Daniella gorged herself, manners not even passing a thought in her mind until Eduard cleared his throat loudly. She stopped and slowly lowered the chicken that was to her mouth and picked up her napkin to dab the crumbs from her face.

"Eduard, don't be rude. The girl has not had a real meal in weeks." Ivan refused to wipe that smug smile from his face.

"Hmph." Eduard cleared his throat but did not speak up, continuing to eat.

"How did you feed me while I was in a coma?"

"Feeding tube." Raivis explained boredly, picking at his food. All of the servants seemed to be rather unhappy as of the moment. Daniella suddenly felt uncomfortable, as the stay so far has been of not knowing what's going on. Another awkward silence filled the room.

"So, about your stay here, Daniella." Ivan finished his plate which was taken away by Toris, dressed in a butler's gown. "I've decided that you may stay here until the blizzard lets up. After all, you are my responsibility now and as a guest of this house we will try our best to make you feel welcome here, so please if you have anything to ask don't hesitate." His elbow was propped on the table, holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. "A little over a month and the snow should melt as a change of season."

The words hit her like a brick. A little over a month? Things were already getting weird here and now she would have to adapt to that. Daniella sighed as she tried to daydream what the outside world would be like once she got out. More obscure images filled her mind as she tried to figure to herself.


	7. Dance

**Sorry for the wait again! I just couldn't bring myself to continue to write with whatever free time I had. I felt somewhat stuck and as I began writing this chapter, and so this is what came of it. Please enjoy!**

**The first part in italics is her dream, the second is a flashback to after dinner the night before.**

**(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)**

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in front of a mirror. It was a reflection of Daniella, she knew. Slowly raising her hand, she was shocked to see the vision stared back at her, and blinked, clearly alive and calm. Yet refused to mock her movement. Her heart was beating fast, at what should be an unhealthy rate. It felt like she was having a heart attack, grabbing her chest, her knees bucked but the reflection stood and looked down at her with a very daunting expression.<em>

_ (Name) was on the floor and looked at her reflection helplessly. Suddenly the reflection's eyes turned dark, and her blonde hair turned jet black against her pale skin. Eyes turned droopy and age masked her face. The reflection looked of that any archaic woman. Yet she seemed cursed, death took over her and her skin turned purple until it melted away and disappeared through the mirror. _

_ The mind was telling Daniella the feeling of mixed pain, yet it was adrenaline and sweat. You can't feel pain in dreams._

Shooting up out of bed, everything came rushing to Daniela. It was just a dream. Looking around, she realised it was the same room she stayed in the night before. It was Ivan's palace, the lights were out and she was wearing the same light dress as before. Thinking about what happened after dinner, everything came back to her in a daze. The night went well, she remembered having a good time with Ivan, and passing out on the couch with him. He must of carried her back to her room.

_"How about another drink?" Ivan asked, pouring two more glasses of vodka for them. _

_ "I'd love that." This would be Daniella's third glass, and Ivan's... fifth? All of the servants have gone to bed, while the two conversed in the living room. _

_ Ivan passed her the glass and she took a small sip. Apparently she could hold her liquor pretty well, but her cheeks were becoming a pink flush. From the vodka, she blamed, hoping Ivan wouldn't mistake it for blush. His back was turned to her while she unintentionally studied him as he played a record. The music was classical, the melody was in the piano with a small orchestra ensemble, the singing was in Russian which she couldn't understand. _

_ He walked toward her with his hand offered to her, and the other carrying his drink. "Would you like to dance?" Ivan's cheeks were red too, from the vodka. Daniella knew it wasn't blush by the way he confidently strode to her and slightly bowed like a gentlemen upon taking her hand. This all seemed too formal, but Daniella went with it. She couldn't help but to giggle as she stood up from the couch and began dancing with the man._

_ Of course, he had to reteach her the simple three-four step waltz again, since she seemed to have forgotten that too, but Daniella was a quick learner and eventually got the hang of it. She couldn't help but notice how her and Ivan's fingers laced perfectly together when they danced in unison. Quickly she mentally scolded herself from the thought, it was the drink or her hormones acting up. Daniella just met the man, for heaven's sake._

_ All of her thoughts faded away or came to a slow pace to the calming music. The two chuckled and giggled together as only a few words were exchanged. Daniella felt a wave of exhaustion come over her, and she yawned then absentmindedly broke the small space barrier between them while waltzing to rest her head on his chest. _

_ Ivan was startled at first, Daniella felt a small jolt from his body that was unexpected, then slowly his muscles relaxed and a smile showed on Daniella's face that was invisible to him. She could hear his heart beating through the thick layers of military coat. The moment was fuzzy, and she knew that the blush on her cheeks was no longer from the vodka anymore. The only sound filling the large room was from the record player, which was all the more beautiful to the moment itself, making her heart flutter even more._

_ "I think it's time for you to go to bed." Ivan interrupted the moment yet spoke softly with his accent beautifully laced into the words. A frown emerged on Daniella's face as she was pulled away from his warmth. _

The memory was more of a dream to her than it was reality, and her dream was more of reality than a dream. Daniella brought her fingers up to pinch the top of her nose at the stress point. What was wrong with her? She slid off the side of the bed when a soft knock was heard from the door.


	8. Blini

**Here's a short chapter, please enjoy!**

**The next chapter is waiting to be read over before it is published.**

**For now, here's some fluff, I suppose.**

**Please review!**

**(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)**

* * *

><p>"Yes?"<p>

"Ah, Daniella! Dobroye utro! I hope I didn't wake you." Ivan loudly entered the room after opening the door for himself and setting the try of food in between them on the coffee table.

"I brought you breakfast." Ivan seemed unusually cheerful this morning, despite his messy hair and leftover scent of vodka from the night before. "It's called blini." he set a plate in front of Daniella and one for himself.

Daniella eyed the dish in curiosity. It looked delicious, indeed. Yet foreign.

"Have you ever had blini?" The curiosity perked in Ivan's voice. She shook her head no, eyes still on the plate of food.

"Ah, well you eat it with cream or jelly. Which do you prefer?"

"I'll try cream." It was a win-win situation on that one.

Ivan smeared the cream over her blini for her all the necessary items to eat, as he poured jelly over his own plate merrily. "Eat up!" the happier Ivan seemed, the more childish he seemed. Quickly he rubbed his hands together and took a bite as Daniella did.

Delicious.

So sweet. The meal made the morning perfect. She smiled and hummed as she chewed her first bite. The balance between cream and dough was perfect.

"I apologise, eating on a living room coffee table isn't very formal, but I figured you would enjoy a breakfast in bed more so than to walk all the way across my palace to the dining room, da?"

Daniella held up her hand as the most polite way to cut him off with food in her mouth. "Ivan this is delicious! Is this a Russian dish, blini?" Her eyes were wide and filled with joy as she looked at him for an answer.

"Da, it is. I'm glad you enjoy it so much! I will make it quite often. It is one of my favourite ways to get ready in the morning."

They discussed more and soon finished their food. Ivan piled the clean plates on the tray and stood to leave, before he gave a formal bow.

"Feel free to roam about, I am in a very good mood today." His back was turned to her, but facing the door. Suddenly his voice became menacing. "But do not go upstairs again, da?" He refused to leave until a reply was sent.

"Da!" Daniella cried cheerfully from her seat as she stood to get ready to bathe and dress.

Ivan grinned though it could not be seen to her and promptly left.


	9. Market

**Here is a somewhat longer chapter, enjoy! (:**

**I stayed up all night last night typing this on my iPhone, so please inform me of any mistakes.**

**Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. (end of thinking capacity)**

**(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)**

* * *

><p>Several days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months that eventually reached the end of winter. Daniella's way of living soon fit right in with the three servants and master of the palace. She was no longer a guest but part of the family, in a way she was the child. Moments she would be quiet, or loud and obnoxiously playful. The Baltics were her best friends, or siblings, and Ivan was imposed as a father figure to her.<p>

Daniella spent most of her time in the library when she found it roaming the halls of the mansion one day. Often times one of the residents would find her sound asleep on a comfortable chair with piles of books around her. Half of the library was in Russian, but she found a few books in German or English she could understand. Some of the books were Russian grammar books that collected dust on the shelves until she found use for studying up on it and becoming more fluent in Russian that she could one day practice with Ivan.

She never once went upstairs since that day. Daniella knew she wasn't allowed to, yet she forgot why. Every now and then she would have a nightmare filled with blood and a different plot line leading to the upstairs. She grew afraid of it. Even as she walked past the staircase, she would casually run away from it and refuse to look up the spirals. Ivan's room was up there too, she later learned one day as he was walking down the steps with a smile and vodka in his hand.

When she had the nightmares, quite frequently, Daniella would weep in her room until Ivan found her or one of the Baltics. They would hold her and tell her everything was all right until she went to sleep again.

Today wasn't just another day, she could tell. Most of the snow had melted away by now as she looked through the window. Rays of sunlight flashed through the pane and onto her face through the dead trees that would soon recover and fill with leaves. Daniella sighed happily as she dressed lightly. Hopefully she could play in Ivan's garden today. Daniella would be thrilled if he would play too.

She soon left her room and followed the music that was playing to enter the white living room. Ivan was playing on a white piano that matched the black one in her room. He looked up as she entered, curious, but did not stop playing. Daniella danced a sweet ballet dance like the other girls did new black and white television Ivan would let her watch every so often. She told him one day that she wanted to see a ballet in person, so he said he would take her one day.

"Matryoshkya! You are so beautiful and talented." Ivan proudly said with his cheerily bold voice that echoed throughout the living room walls. He stood from the piano bench and hugged her.

"Ivan, I was wondering if I could go play in the garden today?" Daniella tilted her head sweetly and clasped her hands together in front of her much like a child. She was very much a child to Ivan, him being almost 25 now as she was about 18 with selective amnesia and the mind of an adolescent.

"Actually, Daniella. I have a chore for you today."

Her face dropped and became somewhat displeased. This is what a winter of being spoiled came to when said no.

"Ah-a-ah..." He scolded her quickly at her pouty response. "Smile for me, I'm not saying no."

Daniella crossed her arms and her facial expression was unchanged.

"Fine, I suppose you won't be going to the market today."

She jumped in glee, "Ivan! The market? Let me go! I'm smiling, see?" her face was torn with a wide smile that was so big her eyes were shut.

Ivan doubled over in laughter as his eyes landed upon her face. He fell to the ground as Daniella tackled him and widened her smile even more by taking her hands and pulling her cheeks apart, with her result as goofy faces. Ivan's chuckles filled the room and they echoed through every hallway, alarming the Baltics as they rushed to see the commotion.

Soon the laughter and teasing died down so the servants went back to cleaning.

"Will you let me go to the market now? Please please please?" Daniella's short figure looked up at him as she clasped her hands together in a begging position below him.

There was a quick glint in his eye that showed hunger before he licked his lips and began speaking.

"Yes, you may. But I want you back before dark, okay?"

She seemed confused, "You mean I will be going by myself?" Daniella had been to the market before on several occasions, but she was always accompanied by another to tell her what to do and what not to do in public. The idea of going alone made her a bit nervous, but she had to be confident to prove herself to Ivan and the others.

Ivan nodded, expression serious this time. "Da, I'm afraid I will be busy with paper work and the other Baltics have a long list of chores ahead of them. You will have to go by yourself to get some basic household items, and of course some vodka."

Daniella nodded, standing straight with a serious expression. "Tak tochno!" She stood like a perfect soldier, one thing Ivan taught her one day for fun when she asked what his job was.

Ivan chuckled and rustled his glove into her hair. Daniella eased and fixed it as they smiled at each other.

"Here is some money, spend it wisely. Get something for yourself if you have enough left." He winked at her, and handed her money and a list. Ivan walked off to his study as Daniella did the math for all the items listed in her head. Either her math was wrong, or Ivan gave her a little too much money on purpose.

Quickly, she readied herself to leave and made her way to the market after informing the Baltics she was leaving by herself.


	10. Kopek

**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it, ? I've missed you guys!**

**No, really... I have. Daily I would get emails from this site from new followers. So here I am, four in the morning, writing the 10th chapter! If you are reading, I wanted to say thank you for sticking with me after such a long wait!**

**And Enjoy! A little hint of ReaderxLithuania as requested.**

**I'm sorry if he may be a little "out of character". I can see him having this playful act around people he is comfortable with, so I hope it works.**

***EDIT* I came back and rewrote the entire chapter, hopefully Toris isn't as ooc as he was before. **

***Kopek = I believe it is like a Russian penny... 100 of them make a ruble. A ruble is like the Russian dollar, and three ruble make about a little over one American dollar. :D Huh. You learn something new everyday!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (:  
><strong>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ivan was gone as he promised, she could tell from the Palace's atmosphere of less tension. She skipped into the kitchen to find Toris. In one quick movement, hugged him and kissed his cheek at the sight of four complete warm breakfasts that consisted of bacon, eggs and blini.<p>

"D-Dani!" Toris jumped, a shocked and rubbing his cheek to hide the blush unsuccessfully. "What was that for? If Ivan sees you-"

"It was for the breakfast, thank you! I've got a big day today." Daniella replied, taking her plate and usual seat at the dining table.

"Oh, you do?" Toris exhaled to calm himself and raised an eyebrow, seemingly interested as he took his seat next to her. "Seems like you're in a good mood today."

Soon the other servants would be there to join them. They were sleeping in, tired and exhausted. Nobody dared to wake them for their master who was absent.

"Perhaps Ivan is not here, no?" He asked, taking a bite from his pancakes.

Daniella frowned a little in confusion. Why is it that the servants like it when Ivan was away? She happened to like him, maybe Ivan was harder on the other three than her.

"He's letting me go outside today." Daniella replied childishly, swinging her feet under the table.

"Outside, by yourself? For what?" Toris choked on his food. Ivan rarely let them go outside. Especially alone. This would be her first time unaccompanied.

She sighed with a disappointed smile. "Just some groceries. Vodka... Oh! And he told me to get me something for myself!" Daniella beamed.

"Perhaps you'd like for me to come with you?" Toris shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his view continued to shift from his plate, to her, then back to his plate. "I'm not supposed to today, but I could change my schedule around I suppose." It was obvious he was worried for her getting lost in the great city of Moscow and it's markets.

"No!" Daniella shook her head. "No, I've been waiting for this day." Her smile grew even more modest as she stared slightly off into space with her elbow propped on the table, caressing her chin, fingers curled. Her other hand carried the fork that elegantly dangled over her food, barely playing with what was cooked for her on the plate. Daniella's eyes showed a small gleam in them as a reflection from the large chandelier over the dining table in the room as she stared off into nothingness.

Toris blinked as he realised that the room was left silent and he let his mind wander over the new house guest a bit too long. He placed his hands on her shoulders and they locked eyes.

_ Say something, be a gentleman. Now is your chance Toris._

"You don't really want to go out there by yourself. It's very dangerous and there are people who will try to steal your money. I think I should come with you. And if you were out too late and Ivan were to find out, he would think you ran away or something."

Daniella was quiet for a while, the couple seconds seemed like a couple minutes. As he mentally smacked himself, he didn't seem to notice Daniella's change in facial expression as she thought of a way to respond.

"Nonono, silly." Daniella giggled. Her expression settled on a surprised look. She was a classic showgirl to this decade. "I'm not running away. I quite like it here. I only plan on leaving when Ivan lets me, when I "relearn my morals" and begin to "remember" and "heal"." Daniela was obviously comfortable around Ivan, yet almost oblivious to his shaking servants in his presence.

"Then what is it?" Toris sighed with relief, dropping his hands.

"I think I'm going to buy candy and tea... ooh candles! More books? Tea! Hm..." Yet again, Daniella put herself in that same thinking position as before. This time Toris decided to play along with her act.

"Candy and tea? You're insane! Just like a child!" Toris quietly chuckled as he wiped a fake tear of laughter from his eye.

"I am not!" Daniella crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I think it's a great idea!" Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Go for it, I say." Toris stood from the table to collect plates and grab Daniella's chin and childishly play the same way that an aunt would to her nephew before patting her head and leaving for the kitchen. "Just have you got enough money?" He began checking his pockets but Daniella stopped him with the wave of her hand.

"Ivan gave me plenty, thank you."

Toris began to take the plates into the kitchen and in the sink to rinse as Daniella slowly followed behind.

"So does Ivan pay you for service or does he just give you food and a room?" Daniella questioned, cocking her head sideways.

"Well, he pays us for service, but it's very little. We're considered "immigrants" here." Toris muttered something incomprehensible then his voice was brought up at normal tone again. "I've been snagging change from the pockets of everyone's laundry the past few weeks." Toris looked up from his wet dishrag in the sink to give Daniella a look of panic. He shouldn't have told her that.

"How brave of you." Daniella giggled with her delicate fingers hiding her red lips, Toris could see from the corner of his eye. "Just don't let him know."

"Oh please Daniella, don't say anything to any of the others."

"And if I do?"

"It was just the sake of a couple of kopeks*." Toris looked at her helplessly. She wouldn't really blackmail him, would she? He thought they trusted each other.

"My lips are sealed." Something about Daniella's voice was different from before, but Toris turned around to look at her expression to late as his two brothers walked in to have their food, interrupting the conversation.

"All right, I'm off then!" Daniella announced as she began to leave.

"Hey, have fun!" Toris ran after with his rag to see her grab a coat and his hat as she left. "And don't get lost!"

So she was gone. He had a burned image in his mind of her leaving through the front door in a large brown coat without her even taking a look back at him. Toris looked down at his hands as a small drop of soapy water landed on the ground from his dishrag. Sighing a confused sigh, unsure of being happy or unreasonably disappointed, he went back to work as his brothers ate their meal and chatted.


	11. Brothers

**Here is a very short chapter, I just wanted to get one in with the Baltic trio and practice writing with them. **

**Also, I went back and changed the 10th chapter a little, so if you haven't gone back and read it, please do!**

**Don't forget to review!  
><strong>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Raivis, Eduard." Toris smiled to his brothers as they drowsily carried their plates.<p>

"Good morning." Raivis replied cheerfully as Eduard grumpily ate in the morning without a word. "Where has Dani gone?"

"She left a minute ago."

Eduard looked up from his plate after he sat, eyes wide in interest.

"Left? Where?" Raivis' voice cracked high, as if the poor boy had his heart broken. "Will she be back?"

"She just went to the market." Toris sighed. "Don't worry, she will be back." Oh, how he wish he knew if he was telling the truth or not.

"By herself?" Eduard finally spoke, his voice tone was a bit ticked.

"Yes, by herself." Toris' couldn't help but to wander aimlessly over all the horrible things that could happen to her. He couldn't help but to guess that his brothers were too.

"And Ivan let her go?" Eduard balled his fist at the table. "What a bastard- she won't be able to defend herself!" He stood up, steamed, but wasn't taken as seriously as he should, seeing how he was still in his plaid pajama pants and barefoot.

"Eduard, calm down!" Toris seated him again and tried to help him cool off. "It's not Ivan's fault. Dani wants this, she wants to go outside. It'll help her."

Eduard gave a disapproving glare to his brother.

"A-and! I'm sure Ivan probably has a few of his soldiers looking out for her, wouldn't you think?"

Finally he turned back to his plate and refused to look at him, eating with that aggravated look on his face. "There's nothing we can do, Ivan has it under control. We can just... pray, and hope for the best." Toris spoke modestly, receiving a scoff from Eduard in return.

"I-I know she'll come back." Raivis said softly from his corner.


	12. Na Zdorov'ye

**About 1.8k words in this chapter, have fun with it! The story line is starting to pick up! I'm super excited I got to introduce Arthur this chapter. **

**About his character in this story, I wanted him to be a very happy and welcoming person to the reader. He may seem just a little bit too "loud" for the real Arthur Kirkland, but perhaps he did have just a bit too much coffee, or maybe it's just a really good day for him; or perhaps it's just because I've been watching a little too much Doctor Who lately. Anyways, don't worry, we will have more of his "hetalia" side revealed soon.  
><strong>

**What do you guys think of his middle name? Lloyd? I love it. :)**

***Arthur's Shop title – I really tried to find something in Russian with a double-meaning, but I came up with "Na Zdorov'ye!" instead.**

"**People who don't speak Russian usually think that they know one Russian phrase: a toast, Na Zdorov'ye! Little do they know that Na Zdorov'ye! (nuh zdah-rohv'-ee; for health) is what Russians say when somebody thanks them for a meal. In Polish, indeed, Na Zdorov'ye! or something close to it, is a traditional toast. Russians, on the other hand, like to make up something long and complex, such as, Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami! (zah droozh-boo myezh-doo nuh-roh-duh-mee; To friendship between nations!) If you want a more generic Russian toast, go with Za Vas! (zuh vahs; To you!)" **

**-Article online "10 Things You Shouldn't Say or Do In Russia"**

**Sorry for the long author's note, once again! Please don't forget to review!  
><strong>(Now an OC, no longer a reader insert.)<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She couldn't be more proud right now. Daniella stepped out of the cab after she successfully gave directions in Russian, which was so foreign on her tongue; and arrived at the market unharmed all on her own. The crisp cold brushed against her cheeks and tightened her wooly scarf even closer around her long neck. It was a sunny, but cool day outside. Perfect weather, Daniella thought to herself.<p>

Standing on the sidewalk, looking at all the shop names, one stood out to her the most. "Na Zdorov'ye!" was printed on a sign with a cup of tea as the logo next to it. She giggled at the confused name, and ran inside to escape the cold.

Hundreds, no thousands of scents flooded her nose immediately, all of them warm. The inside was very dim with few lights and dark stained wood, boxes of greens, reds, browns filled the shelves; boxes of tea. Old fashioned furniture filled the surprisingly large shop.

An entire corner facing the opposite of the entry door was a bar, there were two men conversing in whispers. Only one, the one who worked there, she knew; he was cleaning out an old beer glass, looked up to smile and wave at Daniella, welcoming her in before he returned his attention back to the other man.

Both of them were blonde. The owner of the shop was wearing a black apron over a buttoned up white shirt. His hair was long and grown out, giving it a messy look. Yet he had very peculiar eyebrows, as they were bushy and brown; refusing to match his dirty blond hair.

The other man was only seen from behind; his back was to her. Daniella could make out his spiked blonde hair, his head shape being a little bit broader and older than the bartender. He wore a black coat and that's all she could make out of him.

Running her fingers over the boxes of tea on the shelves, she looked for one in specific. Not all the tea were in boxes, some were in containers, pots, barrels, crates, whatever could be imagined. This shop definitely didn't belong in the heart of Moscow's market. It was as if Daniella stepped into another world through the shop's creaky doors.

A gold box with the label she was looking for was at the very top of the shelf. Daniella stretched and reached but she just wasn't tall enough. Taking a step back to look at her selection, she ran into the man with the spiked hair from before. Hard. Taking a fall on the ground, his expression changed from blank to utterly shocked. He froze for a moment, taking a look at her, before he ran out of the shop quickly, leaving her on the floor.

_"Asshole! What the hell was that for? Just leave me here on the ground after you've knocked me down!" _Name thought to herself, but then she remembered, _"Maybe that was one of the guys that Ivan and the brothers were warning me about..." _Daniella pulled herself off the ground and straightened herself, cleaning any dust off her clothes with a grunt of anger.

"Are you all right?" A voice asked her from behind, surprisingly in English.

Daniella whipped around to see the bar tender that was just talking to the man that knocked her down. Instinct took over and she furrowed her brows at his much larger ones, as if to say _"What the fuck do you want?"_

The man held his hands up in defense. "I am terribly sorry about that, he's quite a shy guy and I'm sure he didn't mean to knock you down on purpose."

She just blankly stared at him. Well, that was better than angrily staring at him.

"I'm Arthur Lloyd Kirkland. I own the shop." He said with quite a bit of pep in his voice; perhaps it was just the unusual English accent in such a place. One hand was towards her for a shake, and the other was in his dark apron pocket with a smile on his face.

"Daniella Allen Claire" She finally gave in and shook his hand, relaxing a little. "Nice shop you have here."

"Indeed it is! I am very proud of it!" He was a very proud Englishman indeed, there wasn't a moment his smile was wiped off his face. "Is there anything I can help you with? A specific type of tea you are looking for?"

"Um, well, I'm not quite sure... but-"

He cut her off. "How about some Green tea? Oolong? Black? I have it all!" Arthur began dancing around his maze-like shop pulling things off shelves.

"E-Earl Grey...? Do you have that?" Daniella hesitated, she's never had it, only read of it in her favourite books of how it tasted.

Arthur froze for a second. "Of course I do! Earl Grey happens to be my favourite type of tea! How about you, Daniella?"

Wow, this guy was bouncing off the walls. Well, it was just a few hours before lunch. Maybe this guy had too much coffee... or tea in this case.

"U-uh, sure!" Arthur's happiness was contagious to Daniella and she let out a beaming smile at the man.

"That's more like it! I love to see my customers smile!" Arthur reached over Daniella with a very muscular arm and pulled down the gold box she was reaching for before and gave it to her.

"Thank you!~" Daniella chimed.

"Is that all for you today?" They made their way to the old cash register.

"I believe so."

Arthur began pressing buttons into the register then suddenly he stopped when he looked at her.

"What?" Daniella looked at her curiously.

"Say, aren't you a little young to be running around Moscow all by yourself?" Arthur rested his head on his hand, which was propped on the table counter with his elbow. His bright green eyes looked at her energetically and curiously.

_Shit. I hope it's not that obvious._

"Please, I'm old enough." Daniella scoffed, head high with a smirk. "Aren't you a bit too... English to be running around here, and a tea shop?"

"Actually," Arthur whispered, leaning in closer to her. "I'm a secret detective from Britain and I'm undercover as a shop owner."

"And who are you looking for?" Daniella whispered in, playing along.

"A man."

"You're a funny man, Mr. Kirkland. Funny men aren't good to be around, bad things happen."

"Bad things? Like? That's an interesting system to stick with."

"Like being knocked down and having your wallet stolen from you by a very obscure man that was just chatting with the shop owner."

Silence. Daniella looked at him very seriously, studying his next move; as Arthur did the same.

"Ah! Stole your wallet, did he?" Arthur stood straight.

"Yep, meaning I can't pay for this tea."

"On the house."

"Really?"

"Definitely, it's the least I can do for a girl who just lost all her money. Just be sure to come back someday."

"Why, thank you." Daniella smiled, taking the small bag filled with her favourite tea. "How very generous of you."

"No problem, I'm serious about coming back though. I'll fix something up for you so we can have a nice chat and get to know each other."

_Did he just ask me out on a date at his own shop?_

"I love getting to know all of my customers!" Arthur threw his hands up in an exhilarated motion as he looked at the back of his shop. Almost as if he was imagining an audience; for the shop was completely empty except the two.

"Well, until next time, Mr. Kirkland." Daniella smiled and began to walk towards the door.

"Please, call me Arthur, Daniella! Mr. Kirkland makes me feel older than I really am." He waved goodbye to her.

"Goodbye, Arthur!" Daniella finally made her escape to the streets of Moscow to continue making her grocery list. Slipping a hand in her long jacket pocket, there was her wallet filled with all the money Ivan gave her. She grinned to herself. Today she was the mouse instead of the cat.


	13. Family

**I'm having a bit of writer's block, and I feel like this chapter should be more split up and less awkwardly written, but I needed something for my readers! I feel like everything is kind of thrown together. I want to explain that in the beginning, I have a lot of love and passion for the accordion, so I decided to add it to the Reader's interests... just to, ya know, add a little bit of character. Going through the story's stats, and I just get SO EXCITED! (: There is so much potential here, and I wish I could keep up with it more!**

**Anyway, it's been such a long time since I've updated, yet again. I'm really sorry!**

**Please don't forget to Review! FEEDBACK IS MY FUEL!**

**Bayan* = More of a Russian-style accordion developed around the 20th century.  
>Spaisbo* = I believe, is how you say thank you in Russian.<strong>

* * *

><p>Proudly waltzing down the streets with a couple bags of homing needs, and buying Russia's vodka, Daniella called a cab. Strangely enough, nobody asked for her ID. Maybe she looked old enough, or the rules were pretty loose around here, even with the war going on and all.<p>

Daniella heard a beautiful and loud sound coming from a street corner. She followed it to find a street performer playing a very complicated instrument she's never seen before around these parts. It was an accordion, but it did not sound Bayan*, which was usually seen and heard around Russia. It produced a foreign look and sound to Daniella which kept her even more curious.

Taking in a few more surroundings Daniella noticed a cup with a little bit of change in it, a passerby would drop more pocket change into the performer's cup. Curiously, Daniella took about half of her leftover money and put it into the man's cup, filling it up quite a ways, making the man very happy. He grinned at her and played her a hearty song without even asking her name, but he sang about her beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes. The performer's voice was just as foreign as the instrument to her. She noticed his case was written in Czech.

_ Huh, funny,_ Daniella thought to herself. The Czech and Russians never really got along with one another, but what did she know? All of her knowledge of this wonderland was based off of books.  
>Quickly, Daniella bowed her head to the man, being as polite as she could, noticing how other men and women on the streets were not as polite to the man. "Spaisbo*" Daniella muttered with the cold air escaping her lips, as she called a taxi to go home.<p>

-x-

Opening the door to the warm household and kicking it shut again to block anymore cool air from getting in, Daniella staggered inside with her bags and dropped them off in the kitchen to put them away. Stuffing her tea away in the top cabinet, Daniella yelped in surprise as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a hug from behind.

"Daniella, you're home safely." Ivan purred into her ear.  
>She shivered and he pulled her closer, chin resting on her shoulder with quite a bit of crouching on his end. "O-Of course... where else would I go if I wanted to leave?"<br>Ivan smiled at her and let go, he looked inside of the bags she brought home and pulled out his bottles of vodka that should last him through the night. Just then, Raivis ran into the kitchen and hugged Daniella.

"Dani! You came back! I knew you would!" Daniella smiled awkwardly and patted Raivis on the head, rustling his hair. Did they really become so worried for her? Or even began to believe that she would just, leave them?

"Of course, I would never leave you guys." Daniella smiled, tears threatening to tug at her eyes. Why did she feel this way? Eduard and Toris stood in the open doorway of the kitchen, Toris smiling, and Eduard giving his usual moderate expression.

"I would never leave my family." Just then, you swore you saw Eduard smile just for a moment as you turned to look at Toris, then Ivan who was smiling gleefully with his bottle of vodka twirling between his fingers. What Daniella said made him shy, he refused to look up at her, but she could see just a bit of blush on his cheeks. What happened to all of that courage he showed just a moment ago?

-x-

Daniella tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She's never had a night where she couldn't sleep. So upon her wakening, she sat up in her plush bed pondering what to do.

_Well, if I just lay back down I'll get even more frustrated and get a headache, I guess I'll go __make some tea._

Quietly tip-toeing through the hallways with the wooden floors, Daniella made her way back into the grand living room made of marble where she knew she was safe to not make any sound, and eventually into the kitchen. Once her tea was made, she sat down out in the garden at night on her white swinging bench Ivan made for her one day. This is where she spent most of her time to think.

Taking a sip of her tea and setting it back down in her lap, she enjoyed the taste and scent that reminded her of Arthur's shop. Closing her eyes she tried to build the walls back up and that familiar face with the familiar eyebrows. Maybe she should visit him again... after all... he did seem nice, and she could always use more friends. Daniella wanted to ask him if he could play accordion too. She smiled at the thought of even Ivan playing accordion. Music that would much sound like noise to others filled her ears and she took another sip of tea.

When she opened her eyes again she could see the stars above her. Ivan lived on the outskirts of Moscow, which was quite a ways out from the city's glow of new electronic light signs and other things of the sort. In her mind she could still hear the accordion from a distance, as she embraced all of the rich culture around her. The English tea she so dearly loved in a Russian's garden of Dutch tulips with a Czech accordion in the distance... with a certain Estonian approaching her.

Daniella let out a surprised "oh" as he came to sit next to her on the swinging bench.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Daniella." Eduard said in a low, quiet voice to her.  
>"No, not at all, what brings you here at this hour?" Daniella blushed, noticing she was still in her pajamas, and barefoot, but so was Eduard and he didn't seem to mind.<p>

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard you getting up, so I knew you'd come out here."  
>"Well, would you like me to pour you a cup of tea to help you sleep?"<p>

"No thanks." Eduard raised his hand and shook his head politely. "I'd just like to sit out here with you, if you don't mind."

Daniella blushed and smiled. "Of c-course! You're always welcome around me!" That came out wrong, wait-

Eduard chuckled lightly and looked up at the sky. He pointed at a few constellations in the sky and educated Daniella for the night until she ran out of tea and they both decided they were tired. Eduard took her tea cup from her and put them away as she went to her room to sleep. Finally, darkness enveloped Daniella's vision and she drifted off into sleep.


	14. Bad Dream

**So, I was sent a notification today. Apparently doesn't allow me to include "(Name)" in my story, so I must replace it with an OC. Anyway, I'm glad I was informed before the site took my story down, thank you to whoever told me. **

**With that, the "reader/OC" name is now Daniella Allen Claire. **

**I will be spending the whole day going back on previous chapters and changing "(Name)" to Daniella. You don't have to re-read it (unless you'd like to), I wont be changing much.**

**Anyway, I don't really know where I was going with this chapter. I was just writing the whole time to fill some space in.  
>You can use your imagination at the end. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Running.<em>

_ Running from the shots that were fired._

_ Who shot them?_

_ She did._

_ She was running from her own mistakes._

_ She knew she never should have gotten involved. _

_ Stumbling over a tree stump, it seemed like forever until she hit the ground with a painful thud._

_ Somebody too late caught her and helped her up._

_ "Oh, it's you." She muttered, looking down._

_ Damn! Why can't she remember that face! It's all fuzzy... but the figure was tall... it must be a man. _

_ "We need to go, now!" He grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could no matter how tired they got. No matter how blinded she was by the tears that were escaping from her eyes._

_ Everything was blurred._

_ Then there was nothing to see but white,_

_ and then black._

Daniella awoke with a jolt out of bed. Sweat stuck her hair to her face and she felt aches all over her body. Groaning, she got showered and dressed for the day.

"Good morning Daniella! Sleep well?" Toris asked as he prepared a cup of coffee for her. It was around noon already, so lunch would be made soon.

"G'morning..." Daniella grumbled. "Didn't sleep so well, but I'll get over it after this delicious cup of coffee a certain sexy Lithuanian made for me this morning." She waved her cup around and took a sip of her coffee, already tasting the energy it would bring her throughout the day.

Toris blushed and stuttered, "Are you okay, Dani? You're not making any sense... and don't let Ivan hear what you just said."

"Don't let Ivan hear what?" The Russian man suddenly appeared from behind Toris. He choked and dismissed himself with his own coffee.

"Nothing sir, lunch will be ready soon." Daniella felt sorry for the guy, he seemed terrified, but she laughed jokingly anyway.

"What's up, big guy?" Daniella said drowsily, lightly punching Ivan's shoulder and taking a sip of her coffee with her other hand.

"Nothing much, little one. I'm just about to go to my office, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

-A painful ten minutes later-

"Ivaaaannn~" Daniella lay on the floor with her feet propped up on a sitting chair. "I'm so boooooredd."

"(Name), I am trying to work." Ivan pinched his nose with his gloved hand to lower his stress level. "Go have one of the brothers to play with you or something, also, don't let Toris give you any more coffee."

"But Ivaaaaaaaan" Daniella pouted, somehow managing to get up and crawl over to Ivan's desk to peek at his work.

"Daniella, I mean it." Ivan's voice was stern and cold. Anybody would be intimidated by this, from the six feet, almost seven feet tall Russian that could glare anybody down to a surrender with just a glance.

Daniella was unaffected.

Nothing was said for a few moments, Ivan went back to his work, writing and signing. Eventually Daniela got bored again. In one swift movement she knocked all of his stuff off his desk with her arm. Ivan sat back in his chair, completely astonished. Daniela looked at him with a bored expression as if she were saying "Amuse me, damn it."

Ivan looked up at her and grinned devilishly.


	15. A Kitten and a Kiss

**I've updated quite a bit today. Well, finally we're here for the 15th chapter and Ivan makes his first move. ;)  
><strong>**Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Ivan, come quick!" Daniella ran outside, with Ivan soon to follow in an alarm.<p>

It was hopefully the last day of snow until spring came finally.

"What is it, Daniella?"

Daniella ran down the front porch steps and into the snow. She bent down a moment, digging through it all, and soon enough she stood up again with a kitten in her arms. "Ivan, get a few towels or blankets, now."

Usually Ivan wouldn't take orders from another, especially a woman, but he fully obliged and ran to fetch them. When he returned, Daniella was resting on the couch with the kitten trying to give it as much warmth as she could. Quickly, she wrapped the towel around the shaking black kitten.

"How did you find him? Or her?"

"I heard meowing, so I tried to look for the source, walked past the window in the front of the house and I saw the snow move. Poor thing has probably been out in the snow for hours." Sadness overcame Daniella and you could see it in her eyes. Ivan hoped she could save this cat just like he saved Daniella from the snow.

"Poor little kitten." The way Ivan's accent rolled off his tongue with that statement made Daniella blush and look at him while he was petting the kitten that laid in her lap.

"Can we keep him?" Ivan knew that question were to come soon. Daniella gave him the cutest, saddest look, that even Ivan almost had to look away to say no.

"But Ivan! We can't just leave him! He will die!"

"Then he can stay until he becomes healthy enough to leave." Ivan started to walk away. For some reason this all felt too familiar.

-x-

Almost an hour passed and there wasn't a word exchanged between the two. Daniella found Ivan in his study when she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ivan sighed.

"Ivan, I was wondering..." Daniella looked down shyly to the kitten still curled in her arms.

Ivan sighed again, leaning back in his chair he set his fountain pen down on top of whatever important document he was signing. "What is it you want, lapochka?"

"I was wondering if you could get some cat food..."

"In this weather?"

Daniella nodded, eyes wandering, refusing to look at him.

Only a moment passed until Ivan got up without a word, picked up his keys and began to make his way towards Daniella.

Surprised, she looked up at him with her mouth slightly agape. Ivan ran his fingers across the bottom of her chin for a moment. They were standing so close, Daniella could see his every eye movement with those violet irises. His thumb rubbed her bottom lip as his eyes scanned her chin, then lips, then those beautifully plush cheeks of hers that were always that light pink shade, her nose fit perfectly unlike Ivan's stout nose, and finally here eyes. Daniella's eyelashes were so long, her face seemed to be one of a doll's, but her figure was definitely a woman's.

Just then Ivan did something unpredictable, he kissed her.


	16. What I Want

**I had a hard time trying to spit this one out. I wrote half of it and got distracted, so I had to improvise with this chapter. I may change it later. Please don't forget to review! **

**Next chapter Ivan will begin to express his... other side. **

* * *

><p>Ivan made the kiss short and sweet as he raised his gloved hand to her smooth cheek. Their lips parted, but their foreheads remained touching and their eyes were closed. For a moment Ivan peeked from behind his half-lidded violet eyes to see her blushed, but peaceful face and eyes calmly shut. He brought their lips in contact again when he brushed a hair from Daniella's face.<p>

She began kissing him back passionately, unknowingly bringing the space between them to a close with their chests barely touching with the kitten in between. He pulled his tongue from her mouth back to his, and brought her bottom lip with his teeth tenderly. Ivan released her lip and it retracted back to her beautiful mouth. Daniella opened her eyes to look at him, she hadn't expect that in the slightest, and stood dumbfounded.  
>Their eyes remained in contact for a moment of seconds before Ivan grabbed his coat and walked out of the door without a word or an expression. Daniella stood alone in the centre of Ivan's study for several moments, blushing and confused. What did she just do? Why did she feel this way? Ivan had feelings for her all this time, when she just viewed him as a father figure, or a mentor? She didn't even know the right questions to ask herself at the moment, she would bring it up with Ivan as soon as he came back and she found the right questions to ask.<p>

Dani's thoughts were interrupted with the kitten in her arms made a strained noise as he yawned. She dismissed herself to her room to sit and think.

Ivan knocked on the door to her room not long after. "Come in," Dani called from her bed with the kitten laying on her stomach fast asleep. He peeked around the corner to see her laying there, when he smiled sweetly. This made Daniella feel both relief and panic that he is finally displaying emotion after what happened about an hour ago when he left her in his study.  
>"I got what you asked for." Ivan stated simply, holding the bag of cat food in front of him.<br>"Thank you, hand it here please." Dani sat up and woke the little kitten to pour the food for him and lay the food bowl on the ground. He was starving, so ate until he was full then began exploring the room as the curious kitten he was. In the midst of this, Ivan made his way beside Dani on the bed. She tried to take no notice of him as she scratched the cat's ears until Ivan reached his hand from across the bed to pet her hair the same way she petted the kitten's. He mimicked all of her actions towards the cat, but towards her. If she scratched the kitten's back, he would rub hers; if she would pet the kittens tiny paws, Ivan would hold her hand.

Once Dani realised this, she picked up the kitten to kiss him but was interrupted by Ivan picking her up by the waist and throwing her on the bed beneath him and kissed her rough and hard, completely unlike the kiss from before. Ivan finally released his lips from her bruised ones much later than she would have expected, but their lungs both practically screamed for air. Light pants escaped from both of their bodies when Dani realised what was happening.  
>"Ivan, what are you doing?" she finally managed to ask under his intense gaze.<br>"Taking what I want," Ivan replied calmly but quickly after he broke his stare to her eyes and began kissing her neck. She must admit, it felt amazing, she could not remember the last time she felt this way with another. When Dani did not react to Ivan, he looked up at her with a look of confusion, anger, and hurt. "do you not want this?"  
>The question hit her like a brick. Yes, she wanted it, yet it was too soon for her to reveal her true feelings for Ivan even to herself. Ivan noticed Dani's lack of response, so he slowly moved off of her with a wordless expression.<br>"Ivan, I-"  
>"It's fine milaya moyna, I understand." Anger could be heard in his voice, he could not look at her.<br>"No, I just don't know yet. It's too soon for this. I do feel something towards you... I do, but it's all new and unfamiliar... Just, give me time. Please" her words came out in chunks and stutters. Then he looked at her again and nodded, leaving her alone in her room.


	17. Friends

**I think I've decided that Arthur is going to be a bit younger in these early chapters.**

* * *

><p>Dani sighed from her bed, and rolled over. She needed to get out. Finding the kitten and picking him up, she left her room to find Latvia who lit up like the little boy he was and gladly took possession of the kitten for the next couple hours.<p>

Next thing Dani knew, she was in front of "Na Zdorov'ye!" with her coat on and snow all around her. The busy market street was now empty and it was mid-day. She came to the door and immediately felt the warmth from the wood. Once inside, her face burned as the temperature changed quickly.  
>"Daniela!" The shaggy haired blonde man shouted from the counter of his near-empty cafe. Only a few were chatting away with their partners in the corners of the cafe.<p>

"Arthur!" The two greeted each other with a friendly hug, as if they truly knew one another than they really did.

"I knew you'd come back!" Arthur cheekily smiled to Daniela.  
>"Oh how could I ever leave my favourite Englishman? She replied with a sarcastic grin and pinched his boyish cheek. Their greetings in English were making the customers glance over once or twice. They both noticed this and lowered their voices to sit at a table together. Arthur slid off his black apron and placed it on his chair.<br>"You know what's weird?" Arthur began  
>"No?" Dani leaned in a little closer curiously.<br>"When the market is busy, I rarely receive any customers. When it's not, and days are cold and dreary like today, I have a steady pace of customers."  
>"Mmmm." She nodded understandably and took a sip of her warm tea Arthur had prepared for her earlier.<p>

"What brought you here today?" He raised one of those bushy eyebrows of his in curiosity.

"I don't really know." Dani set down her cup and stared off into space for a moment, but Arthur's eyes remained on her. "I just felt like I really needed to get out of the house, so I went for a walk and somehow found myself here. Funny really, I didn't think I'd be able to find my way back since that day we first met."

"Ah," this time Arthur took a sip of his steaming drink. "I think my cafe does that to people."  
>"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.<br>"Draws people to my cafe when they are feeling a bit down. I like to think they always leave happier than before." He smiled into his cup, then it softened. "Are you okay though? You seem a bit troubled."  
>Daniela sighed after a moment of contemplating. "Arthur," she began and he and he set his tea down. "you're a friend, right?"<br>He nodded and smiled happily. "Of course, if there is anything you need, you can just give a say to me. Anything on your mind, your secret is safe with me." Arthur assured her by delicately patting her hand with his on the table. Her eyes were brought to this and she began, "There is a man," this quickly but causally made Arthur remove his hand from hers, but he still listened.

"A man who?"

"A man who found me in the blizzard not too long ago. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything, except my name. He gave me a place to live in the beginning of the winter, and he says I'm welcome to stay as long as I wish since him and his... servants have grown accustomed to my company." Daniela paused, looking down and away at Arthur.  
>"Well, he sounds very pleasant. What's the problem; there has to be something more to have you so troubled?"<br>"Well, he kissed me."  
>"Did you kiss back?"<br>No answer. Daniela fiddled with her thumbs nervously.  
>"Or are you confused with everything?" Arthur tilted his head slightly as he tried to regain eye contact with the woman.<br>"I believe I am. My feelings for this man are masked; I am just so confused all the time about everything, not just with this man, but also with my fragmented memories."  
>"And what is this man's name, if you don't mind me asking?"<br>"I don't believe he would appreciate me giving out that sort of information with the war going on and all, sorry." Dani pursed her lips.  
>Arthur chuckled, "It's all right, that's understandable. When we say his name "the man" seems a bit mysterious and questionable in this situation. Perhaps we should come up with a name instead?"<br>"Well I suppose his first name will not hurt; after all, there are many Ivan's running around." Dani smiled reassuringly to Arthur so she showed she wasn't as troubled as she really was.

"Ah," Arthur scratched his chin where little whiskers were forming. Weird, Dani thought. He seemed to be the clean-shaven and proper type. Then again it is winter, and the end of the day. She was dsure they'd be gone by morning when he shaved. It's not like she didn't like his whiskers, they just really were not his style though they were cute, and probably ticklish on her delicate skin- oh god now she's getting carried away this is supposed to be a somewhat serious conversation. "so his name is Ivan, then?" The question snapped her back into reality.  
>"Yes," she nodded.<p>

"Do you have any other place to go, if it doesn't work out between you two?"

"No... I don't believe so... oh god I never looked at it that way; I'm completely dependent on this man." Panic started to rise and flush Dani's cheeks where she placed her hands to feel.  
>The action made the man relax and chuckle. Arthur leaned back slightly in his chair and shifted to his right, where he crossed his legs and placed his right elbow over the back of his chair holding the cup of tea. Daniela studied this to keep her mind off the panic, it indicated he was right-handed but very reliant on his left side for muscle and body support.<br>"Well, if something happens, you're always welcome to come to me and make arrangements. I've got a spare room or two if you ever decide on anything; after all, we are friends." Arthur grinned into his cup as Daniela's face lit up.

"Thank you Arthur!" She danced across the small table to hug man cheerfully. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Daniela kissed his cheek and let go soon after his protests.  
>"Get off you git!" Was one of the phrases that could be heard in between the fits of laughter. His chuckle was in the middle of deep like an elderly man's and cheerful like a young teenage boy's.<p>

Eventually the laughter died down, but their smiles remained lively on their cheerful faces. Soon after all of the playing and teasing, the customers cleared out and it was just the two of them. The windows outside of the cafe were pitch black, and it was definitely past curfew. Arthur slipped on his coat as he locked up the shop.  
>"Let me walk you home," Arthur smiled warmly, offering his arm.<br>"N-no, it's okay, really. I can find my way back." Dani hesitated

"It's dark out, I insist. There are many questionable figures out at night around this part of town."

"O-ok, just don't let Ivan see you. I don't know how he will feel about another man walking me home, he seems kind of... possessive." Daniela finally took his arm and they exited the cafe where he locked the front door.


	18. In the Dark

**10 points to whoever gets the reference at the end.**

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are." The two figures stood before a large gate in front of a huge Russian palace.<p>

Arthur was caught by Dani looking at the beautiful building in awe. "You sure this is the place?"  
>Daniela giggled "Of course, Arthur. Why would I not even know where I live?"<p>

"Well you have amnesia, for one thing."  
>"Oh you know what I mean."<p>

"Let's get you inside then." Arthur gleamed at her.  
>Dani froze in the spot. "I don't think that is wise, I don't think Ivan will be very please to see you."<br>"Ah, as you've said before. I'm sorry, slipped my mind. I see Ivan may be a bit of like a father to you?"

"I don't imagine fathers kiss their daughters the way he does to me." Dani blurted out bluntly.

Arthur coughed into his fist, a large cloud of air escaped from his mouth in the cold weather. Daniela blushed, realising what she just said. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Arthur, I didn't mean to-"

"No matter, I understand." With a wave of his hand, he smiled once again at her informalities. "I feel like a young school boy running around with a girl in secret again behind our parent's backs." He teasingly chuckled as a cheerful blush coated the young couple's cheeks.

"Well, Arthur, I will be seeing you again I hope. One day it wont be sneaking around, I promise. I can't keep my best friend in the dark for too long, can I?"

"No, I hope not, anyway. Good night Daniela, sleep well." Arthur took the woman's cold hand and kissed it delicately.

"Be safe." Was all Daniela said before she opened the gates to her home and made her way into the house, turning back only once to see Arthur gone, as well as his footprints in the snow.

When she first opened the door, the first thing she came to was a large man in a sweater and some casual, but nice slacks. Daniela raised her head a few more degrees to see the man's face in the dark, it was definitely Ivan. She put on a forced smile which eventually melted into a weary one. "Ah, it's so good to be home." she said in a light voice, the palace was eerily calm. Taking off her scarf and kicking off her snow covered boots, she ran to hug the unmoving man who had his arms crossed.  
>"Where were you?" the voice was stern, deep and full of warning.<br>"I went out for a walk."

"Well you were gone quite a while."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away." Dani looked up at the man with her big eyes. The only light in the entry of the house was from the moonlight in the large open windows which reflected off of her light coloured eyes perfectly.

Ivan's muscles relaxed visibly, but he still stood in place. "I wish you would have told me you were going out."

Daniela dug her face deeper into his sweater which oddly smelled like a light coat of vodka and cologne. "I thought you were mad at me."  
>Ivan uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around her. "I can never be mad at you. You're too cute." He leaned down a little and looked at her with an even level at the eyes. "I apologise for what I have done earlier, milaya moya. I went a little too fast and took a step too far. I understand if you are not ready yet."<p>

"It's okay Ivan, I'm just going to let things fall as they please." Dani gave him a reassuring smile before they parted. "I'm ready to retire for the day. Goodnight Ivan." She rested her coat on the rack and silently slipped to her room as Ivan watched her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Nightmares

**I was thinking about adding this chapter to the end of chapter 18, but since it was written so much later I decided against it.  
>I haven't had a review in almost two months now - so PLEASE leave me a review and this story will carry on much faster. Even if it's a simple "update soon!" or "I really like this!", and maybe even "I believe Ivan (or whoever) acted a little ooc in this one part of the story...". All I wish for is your feedback. Thank you, and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>A scream ripped through the silence in the palace during such a dark night. It followed with loud sobbing. Ivan, who was wide awake, heard the screams and hurried downstairs to check on the girl from which the screams came from. When he opened the door to her room, he found her curled on her bed with her head in her knees and red hair messily sprawled about. She wasn't aware Ivan let himself in, she he silently whispered her name and received no reply or acknowledgment.<p>

"Daniela." He lightly rested a hand on her shoulder. She snapped and her pupils dilated, she let out a yell and forcefully grabbed his wrist with tremendous speed and force. Ivan stood in shock for a minute as her vision went back to normal and she slipped into reality, realising what she just did to Ivan.  
>"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Ivan I didn't know-" Daniela's eyes began to spill even more tears and all Ivan could do was watch as they fell down her beautiful reddened face. Finally he was able to wrap his arms around the sobbing figure until she was calm enough to speak.<br>"Tell me about these nightmares you've been having." Ivan spoke softly into her hair. He was genuinely worried. The nightmares happened often but not as bad as this.

"No," Dani said forcefully, her mouth was pursed into a straight line and she looked Ivan dead in the face for a split moment until she shook her head so hard her hair sprawled about. "No, I don't want to talk about it, at all."

"Well then how can I help you get over these fears?" Ivan began wiping her tears off of Daniela's face with his large thumb.  
>"I just don't want to be alone" She shivered and sobbed more, even more tears fell from her eyes as she wiped them away roughly with her long sleeve.<br>"I can fix that, milaya moya" Ivan was delicately holding her porcelain-like face in his hands, for a moment Daniela thought he was going to kiss her again but they both lightly pulled away, eyes still locked. "Sleep with me tonight."

"W-what?" Daniela's response was in between a surprise and another loud sob.  
>Ivan sighed and rested his forehead on hers. "I want to sleep next to you peacefully, I don't want you to keep having these nightmares and refuse to talk to anybody about it. It's not healthy, something is wrong. I want to protect you from whatever you're scared of, whether it's a monster under your bed, in your closet, or any bad guys in your tortured dreams that either you can't remember or refuse to share with me. I want to be the hero this time. I want to be the good guy, the prince in your dreams, Daniella. If you would please, just let me."<p>

Her plump lips slightly open, eyes wide, she could only nod in response. That was all Ivan needed, he took her hand and led her upstairs to his room. She's never visited there before; it's always been private, but Ivan had a much larger bed that he was sure Dani would appreciate.  
>No words were expressed for the rest of the night. All Dani wanted was for somebody to be there for her as of right now. She was scared; terrified. And what she needed right now was somebody to hang on to so she wasn't alone. Dani clung to Ivan's chest as they lay. She continued to quietly sob for a few minutes until she fell asleep. Ivan kissed her forehead and drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>


	20. Warmth

When the morning came, Daniela opened one eye before the other, the first thing that came into view before her eyes focused was a creamy yellow colour emitted from the sheer curtains which later focused into very defined rays of sunlight. The source came from a prodigious window which stretched far into the long room. The sheets were a clean white, containing two tangled bodies within the warm covers.

She rolled over to her other side to lean against the large body emitting so much heat. Eyes still open, the same sweater Ivan was wearing last night came to view. Only now she could see every little detail, every curve of the fabric and every stray piece of cotton. Daniela ran her fingers across the warm fabric as she thought about the events of recent days. The more Dani blinked the more out of focus his sweater came to be. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and tried to remove all the dry tears from her pink cheeks and sniffed.

Her stirring became apparent to Ivan as he finally awoke and rewrapped a large protective arm around her, dragging Daniela's body as close as possible. She made a cute whine of protest but made no move to stop him as he dug his tired face into her neck and hair.

"Good morning," Ivan said lightly, a little above a whisper. He hasn't opened his eyes just yet but he knew she was there in his arms now.

"G'morning Ivan." Daniela tried to respond, her voice was muffled into Ivan's shoulder. He moved back a little, resting his head just level with hers, eyes still closed. They rested like that for a moment, neither wanting to get out of bed and start the day being completely comfortable and content with the way things were.

Daniela stared at him dumbly, blinking a few times. She knew he was handsome, but now she could see every line, every pour, every hair on his youthful face. Idly she wondered how many women he would let get this close to him. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she kissed his nose softly.

Ivan's brow furrowed in confusion and finally opened his eyes, one before the other. He looked at her without a readable emotion for a few moments while Dani silently giggled to herself. Even more confused by this, he didn't say anything, just looked at her, thoughts unknown.

"You're so good to me Ivan," Daniela said with a smile on her face, cupping his large cheeks. "I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve to meet a man like you." Ivan assumed she meant past life by the life she can't remember before he found her in the snow. Quiet as ever, he kissed her forehead and shushed her to go back to sleep even though it was already well into morning. He thought of her and she thought of the things he did for her that no other man would do.

She rested with him for another half-hour or so more, studying his breathing and making sure he was completely asleep. Somewhere through the stage of slipping back into his interrupted dream-state, he managed to lay on his back, with his arm still wrapped around her. Daniela took the time to study her awareness. His room was quite plain, but messy in the sense of a busy man. Coats were hung all around his room, on a chair, on a hangar, on his curtain, and even on his couch before the old colourless television. Shoes were thrown – or kicked into the closet messily. Shirts and the like were also strewn around but not enough pairs of clothes to last more than a week. Toris or one of the brothers must come up here regularly to tidy and cycle laundry for him for she'd never imagine Ivan doing such a thing.

Daniela slipped slowly out of Ivan's grasp and was careful not to disturb him. She made her way to the single large window in the room which was emitting so much light. There were two rows of thick curtains but were strung across wildly as if somebody opened them in a hurry. There was a room for sitting under the window, the cushions were a light brown that matched nicely with the creamy wall and furniture paint. Quietly she fixed the curtains and closed them halfway so Ivan could get his rest, quickly organising his shoes in his closet in rows and throwing dirty shirts and coats in a pile for Toris' convenience.

A shudder passed down her spine on her way towards the door, noticing she was only in her white dress gown for night, she went to grab one of Ivan's long coats for warmth. On her way out again she removed Ivan's shoes for him and readjusted his blanket.

_What a weirdo, sleeps in his clothes, and with his shoes on. _


End file.
